


out like a light

by skj



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Multi, Super angsty, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skj/pseuds/skj
Summary: when the snap hit brooklyn, millions died. millions sounded big, but the only people that mattered were the ones you lost.orthe snap hits the nine-nine





	out like a light

**Author's Note:**

> yo sorry i'm a Sad Boi but this came to my head, and it is what you're getting, fellas. hope you enjoy!

When the snap hit, half of Brooklyn screamed. Half of Brooklyn wept. Half of Brooklyn died. It was too quiet.

Before the snap, the ninety-ninth precinct in Brooklyn organized a party in the precinct and celebrated the lowest crime stats in years. All the officers brought their families for an afternoon of good fun. The building was packed full of officers and their families, with lots of children with their faces smashed in icing running around on sugar highs

Amy and Jake stood in a corner watching Sharon and Terry’s kids run around with cupcake frosting on their faces fondly. Jake rubbed the small of Amy’s back and they glanced at each other with smiles on their faces.

“You know...” Amy eased into conversation, “my life calendar plans trying for kids after I made sergeant.”

Jake beamed at her. “I know. You told me on our first date.”

Amy gaped. “Wait. I did?”

Jake laughed and said, “We were both super drunk and way weirder stuff was said, if you don’t recall. That passed over quickly.” a pause. “But, yes.”

Amy looked over at him with gleaming eyes. Deep breath. “Would you... want to?” she asked hopefully.

Jake pulled her in close and kissed her. He broke away and pressed his forehead against hers and said, “Babe, there is nothing I would love more.”

They gleefully stood there in one another’s embrace, lost in their love.

Over in the other corner, Rosa stood holding the Enigma while Gina was off getting them all food. Rosa smiled at the smell of baby skin under her nose, and Iggy curled up small in her arms.

Across the room, Rosa spotted Gina standing at the refreshments table and talking with a rather attractive beat cop from downstairs. She felt her heart twinge.  
Rosa turned and whispered into Iggy’s ear, “Don’t tell your mommy, but Tia Rosa’s super jealous of that man mommy was just flirting with and wishes it was her.”

Another set of lips appeared quickly and whispered into Iggy’s other ear, “Don’t tell your Tia Rosa, but mommy wishes that, too.”

Rosa whirled around, surprised, and saw Gina standing right there with a small smile. she took Rosa’s hand and nodded. Rosa let out a sigh of relief. Finally.

When the spaceship descended in New York, the precinct went into lockdown. Some officers went out in hopes of aiding the cause, but after so many events similar, most knew it was hopeless. Hands took lovers’ hands, and protective arms gripped children in safety.

When the threat subsided, but was still lingered, hands and arms reluctantly let go and the party cautiously resumed. The news was kept on and eyes watched protectively, but they were safe. For now.

Then the screams sounded outside. A commotion began in the precinct as people tried to figure out what was happening. People ran to the windows, looking out and seeing ash flying through the streets.

“I think there might be a fire!” one of the uniformed officers from downstairs called.

“There’s no smoke!” another replied.

Their wonderings were soon answered when that those same officers began yelling. The panic levels raised in the precinct as everyone saw what was happening. Slowly, some people’s hands were turning to dust and withering away. The decay ran up their arms and overtook their whole bodies, before they withered away into piles of ash.

Screams like those outside soon filled the building and the hysteria was so thick it was impossible to tell what was happening. 

As he was fighting through the crowd to assess the situation, Jake felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and the sight paralyzed him. Lying there, her legs and one arm already gone, was Amy, Jake’s brilliant wife, with tears streaming down her face.

“No, no, no, no, baby, please, don’t leave me,” Jake whispered, as he clambered down to the floor and gripped Amy’s slowly disintegrating body, tears falling fast onto her chest.

Amy glanced down at her wet shirt and laughed weakly. It had almost reached her torso. “Flower, gleam and glow?” she smiled.

Jake sobbed a chuckle. “No, Ames, you can’t, we were gonna—”

“I already was.” They both let a fresh wave of sobs overtake them. How could this be, when Amy was going to have their baby? And why did she already say was, like she was already dead? “But it doesn’t matter now,” she continued. “What matters is I love you very, very much. And I will never stop loving you, where ever this goddamn thing takes me. I love—”

And she was gone.

Eventually the panic died. It didn’t really die, though, as much as turn into mass grief. Families had been ripped to shreds and the smaller children were confused; where did their playmates go, and why was everyone crying? Distantly, there came a silence breaker: “Daddy, where are mommy and Cagney?” Lacey stood alone amidst piles of dust gripping Ava’s hand protectively. But the truth was, no one had any idea.

They found Gina in a corner huddled over a slightly larger pile of dust. When asked who that was, Gina only muttered, “They died while she held her. My poor babies.”

New York very slowly recovered, and eventually, the precinct was running again.

A list of the dead was tacked onto the wall of the 99th a few days later. All those family members of the squad, and those of the squad themselves were listed as a reminder to keep fighting for their sake.

Raymond Holt  
Kevin Cozner  
Survived by their dog Cheddar  
Charles Boyle  
Genevieve Mirren-Carter  
Survived by their son Nikolaj  
Amy Santiago-Peralta  
Survived by husband Jake Peralta  
Rosa Diaz  
Survived by her family  
The Enigma Linetti  
Survived by her mother Gina  
Sharon Jeffords  
Survived by husband Terry and daughters Lacey and Ava  
Cagney Jeffords  
Survived by sisters Lacey and Ava and father Terry

The list was longer, but any farther than that and most people broke down in tears.

After a few months of a nationwide depression and crime spike to accompany the mood, the Avengers (what was left of them anyways) went on a televised address and spoke certainly that the scattered (as they had taken to calling those murdered in the snap) were not dead, just trapped in another world, and that they would get them home.

No one believed them.

So when the scattered began miraculously appearing all over the nation, it was a surprise. People were reunited with lovers whom they thought dead or worse. With families they had long ago said good-bye to. With friends they thought they would never see again.

Jake woke up one morning warmer than normal. He opened his eyes and saw his sleeping wife next to him, peacefully, as though she had never gone. He slapped himself, having dreamt this countless times before, and when she didn’t leave, resorted to saying, “wake up, wake up, wake up,” over and over again to himself.

Amy’s eyes fluttered open and she saw her weeping husband looking at her through tears speaking incoherently to himself. Why would he be sad?

In a mad rush, it all came back to her. The snap. The soul world. She took Jake’s shaking hands in hers and stroked his face. “I’m here, Jake. I’m here. I’m back.”

Eventually, they both recovered and lay in each other’s arms, comforting each other just by being there.

After a minute, Jake’s head shot up.

“Are you still…” he trailed off.

Amy’s eyes widened. “I don’t know.”

The answer was yes.

They both walked into the precinct that morning, and Jake broke down sobbing at the sight in front of him. There was Rosa holding Iggy and standing next to Gina, who no longer looked emotionally wrecked. There were Holt and Kevin standing in his office sharing a loving gaze. Nikolaj stood in Charles and Genevieve’s arms. Cagney and Sharon were back with the Sergeant. Laughs and tears of joy filled the precinct. Everyone was whole once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
